


Falling together

by Lyrisadvst



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrisadvst/pseuds/Lyrisadvst
Summary: What if when Alice asked John why he didn’t give her up and asked him to say way, what if he did? What could happen.
Relationships: John Luther & Alice Morgan, John Luther/Alice Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Falling together

John sat there listening to Alice rambling on about person X, and to be honest he couldn’t care less whether she was right or not, although she really was.

Alice always managed to trouble John, every time he thought he got close to knowing her she always surprised him.

Yet he knew her better than anyone. The same went for Alice.

She knew they were like magnets, south and north always attracting and hard to pull apart but, he always tried.

It was like John was afraid, to see it and admit it.

He didn’t want to admit they were alike and show his true colours because truth he told he was afraid of what he was becoming and what she was.

Alice was always determined prove they were alike only by a degree not a category, and they could be stronger together.

Tied like Bonnie and Clyde, Yin and yang.

”Am I getting warmer?” Alice asked curious to see if she was slowly beginning to push his buttons further to limits.

She always loved doing this, the thrill of seeing John being pushed to his limits, it somehow aroused her in no way anyone ever had.

Even after admitting she matured sexually when they first met, it gave her some strange feeling like something between them was beginning.   
  


“Toasty.” He laughed almost sarcastically.

He seemed completely unfazed by whatever game or whatever point she was trying to get at.

He quickly showed her the photo, looking up at her face for a split moment to see her reaction only to find her pursued lips and her eyes hardly focused.

“Hmmmm.. and you actually considered doing it didn’t you?”

”Yeah.”

”Giving me to him.”

”Oh yeah.”

The way he said that so confidently John was almost trying to show he was the one in control, and Alice was not at all amused.

In her mind she was always one step ahead.

Always one move in front, mind always ticking never thinking too simply, always outside the box.   
  
“But you couldn’t go through with it.”

This clearly caught John off guard, which it did.

John was never one to be sentimental towards Alice, he knew she was aware of this.

She was more open towards him about it. This only scared him further, because she completely emphasised she didn’t feel sentiment near their beginning.

Now here she was trying to get him to be fucking sentimental. She certainly knew how to push his buttons.

“No.”   
  
“Why not?”

John really wanted to avoid this topic all together.

Afraid of what she was going to ask next, and afraid of the own answer that could accidentally spill from his mouth.

Nevertheless, he knew he had to answer it, as she would press on until he did.

”You know why not...” 

Alice let out a small huff to Johns amusement, only one that clearly wasn’t meant to be heard but he did anyway.

Alice was loosing her patience, and clearly wanted one answer out of him.

The truth both afraid to admit, but him more than her.

The words nether wanted to speak but left in a strong tension in the air, from their interaction from the church.   
  


“Then say it.” She looked at him straight in the eyes when she expressed this.

He couldn’t look at her, so averted his eyes anywhere but at her.

His fear was way to strong and he didn’t want to break what he knew he couldn’t admit.

She was a psychopath,a smart but still one and a killer.

Yes he wasn’t so great himself but he tried to avoid at all costs. For Alice it tended to be some sport as she’d already so greatly admitted.   
  


_No John. You left._ Had he?

Not literally of course, but all that fretting he’d done he had left mentally that’s for sure. Left her in the dirt.

To be fair he was lying to her right as they spoke, that alone was a dangerous game with her. 

By the time he’d listened to anything and processed what she’d said, she was already giving up and gritting through teeth, clearly pissed off.

”Super. Where now?" Anger was evident in her, and John looked out the window sighing.

She put the car in reverse speeding off out of the police station.

John hissed as he almost got whip lash. Glaring at Alice, yet she didn’t seem to have a care in the world.

”WAIT. What about you?”

Alice slammed her foot on the breaks before looking over at John slowly turning her head and a clear look of confusion and somewhat anger over her face. 

"John what on earth are you talking about hmm?”

”Why don’t you say it.” He said looking at her straight in the eyes curious for her response.

”I already have. After our small confrontation on the phone, when you called me to meet you at the church. Don’t you remember? I said what I did-“

”You did out of what? You never finished the sentence.” 

He was clearly out to push her buttons and she was down for a challenge, in fact a small idea came into her mind.

She’d coax it out of him if she must by letting her own walls come down.   
  


“Oh come on _John_. You’re not that stupid are you? Surely you knew I meant I did it for.. for love. For you.”   
  


“Are you trying to imply that you care for me Alice?”

John was treading a dangerous path knowing the more he pressed the more he could end up, perhaps even dead.

”No, no no. I’m implying that I. Love. You.” With that comment John clearly wasn’t expecting he choked more or less on thin air. 

“I thought... you didn't feel sentiment Alice.”

”Nether did I. Then I met you. But what of it, it’s not a matter now we have work to do and you have issues to solve with him. And that bad bad man.”

She smirked and lay a hand on his leg before letting out a sharp breath.  
  
Just before taking it off, he went to lay his own hand on top of hers.

Causing her to look at him. John smiled at her almost his own sentiment seeping through his face.

His head was angry at him, but his soul and heart was elsewhere in the very moment, giving him to not give a flying fuck.

”You know, you always scared me,” The quick admission caused Alice to let out a half heartened laugh.

”You scared me Alice, but I never fully ran. I did mentally. That day when we ran away after you asked if you aroused me. And I said yes before pushing away completely. I ran mentally. And sentiment, has never been ether of our area of expertise. Yet with you, you amuse me.”   
  


Alice gently leaned in kiss him fully on the lips resting her forehead against his own.   
  


“You amuse me, and definitely don’t bore me. Now as much as this is lovely I just need to go across the road there’s something I must get.”

John modded but as she left the seat and the car, he mumbled so she could hear it.   
  


”I love you too, Alice.”

He looked out the window and she smirked before shutting the car door.

She didn’t let him see the soft look on her face as she walked away but he guessed there would of been one.   
  
John would deal with the damn danger later, Alice was quite a sight to look at when she had her walls down, it was a pity he lied to her.


End file.
